


Old Arguments

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Steve’s just about had enough of you being friends with Billy Hargrove and he’s decided to argue with you about it - again.





	Old Arguments

Today was a new day, with old arguments.

You stood there in the hallway with Steve Harrington shouting at you, everyone watching with curiosity. Of course you had to befriend the new guy. Of course it was the new guy who was being an utter ass to Steve. Of course you were trying to defend him.

“[Y/N], please just listen to me. I’ve been your friend - no, your  _best_ friend for how long? And now fucking Billy Hargrove struts into school and you ditch me just like that?” He stood in front of you with his arms crossed, a cold stare boring right into you.

At first, Steve had tried to keep his voice down but he couldn’t contain his anger. It wasn’t supposed to be directed at you, it was supposed to be directed at Billy but you just happened to stumble into his path this morning and he was off on one for the third time this week.

“Steve, please lower your voice.” You said, trying to stay calm in the situation he had caused. Steve had argued with you about this before but it was never in the eye of anyone. You looked around at all the people staring and they quickly averted their eyes, but you knew they were still listening in, ready to spill the gossip at lunch.

“No, [Y/N], I can’t keep letting you do this!” Steve shouted back at you, voice gradually getting louder. He uncrossed his arms and flung them into the air with anger, biting his lip as he realised the commotion he was creating.

You sighed and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom before he could start up a fuss with one of the teachers, or God forbid, Billy Hargrove.

“What do you want with him?” Steve asked you, his tone sounding much more reasonable now.

“I was just being his friend, Steve. Trust you to overthink it.” You rolled your eyes and sat yourself up on one of the desks. Steve paced around in front of you, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“You know how much of an asshole he is to everyone - to me.” He gestured to himself, looking hurt at the fact you could even think of being friends with someone who didn’t like Steve.

“I can help him. You don’t know what he’s going through.” You tried to explain, without giving too much away about Billy’s circumstances. It wasn’t long before you had caught onto it. It seems a little too obvious when you’ve experienced the same.

“And you do?!” Steve’s voice raised again, you were defending Billy once more and he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand seeing you with someone like Billy, friend or more.

You pressed your lips together, trying to figure out a way you could explain to Steve without telling him. You didn’t want to betray Billy’s trust like that, but at the same time, you didn’t want Steve to hate you for just trying to help someone in need.

You decided you wouldn’t even try. It wasn’t your place to tell Steve about what Billy had to deal with. “Why do you care so much, Steve?”

Steve stopped in his tracks. Why did he care so much? Could he even begin to explain that? He didn’t even want to admit the reason to himself, let alone to you.

“I don’t like seeing you with him.” Steve tried, being as vague as possible.

You laughed slightly, making him look back up and over to you. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t want you to be with him,” Steve explained. He realised how dumb and controlling that sounded, but it was the truth. He couldn’t stand the thought of you dating Billy, the kinds of things that asshole might do to you.

“Since when do you get to decide who I’m with? I’m not even looking for that in him, why can’t you understand that?” You stood up from the desk, contemplating moving closer to Steve and making another point. But you stopped yourself and leaned your back against the desk.

“You don’t?” Steve blinked, surprised at what you said. Billy Hargrove was attractive and charming and could catch any girl he wanted, but not you apparently.

“No, of course not. And he knows that, Steve. I made it  _very_  clear to him.” You looked out the window of the classroom, making an effort to avoid Steve’s eyes.

“So… why do you hang around with him?” He asked slowly, still trying to wrap his head around all of this.

“To help him with his… problems. Like I said before.” You rolled your eyes at Steve’s inability to remember something you had literally just told him.

Steve’s eyes drifted to the floor and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more to you, not even an apology.

“Now, if you’ve decided to stop whining at me, can we go?” You were about to walk past Steve but he gently grabbed your arm, pulling you in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” Steve still couldn’t look you in the eye. His hand traced down your arm before letting go of you completely.

You sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Steve, I get it. You’re just looking out for me. But I don’t need you to do that.”

Steve flicked his eyes up to yours. “It’s not that, actually.”

You took your hand away but held his eye contact, waiting for him to explain further. Steve screwed his eyes shut. He was actually going to do this. He was actually going to tell you.

“I’m just - I’m just jealous, I guess. I mean he  _is_  an ass but that’s not the main reason.” Steve chewed on the inside of his lip as he scanned your face for a sign of expression.

You raised your eyebrows at him in shock. “You’re jealous? Why would you be jealous?” You took a step back, allowing yourself to breathe. You had a fair idea of what Steve meant and that meant you needed a second to contain yourself.

“Because he’s Billy Hargrove and I’m just me. I’ll always be just your best friend.” Steve said sadly, his voice tinged with malcontent. He’d always wanted to be more, but he could never bring himself to tell you.

“You’re not just  _you_ , you’re Steve Harrington - basically my reason for getting up in the morning.” You giggled as you noticed the corners of Steve’s eyes crinkle with the smile that began to plaster his face. “Yes, you’re my best friend, but… I don’t see anything wrong with us being something more.”

“Are you serious?” Steve didn’t know what to do so he pulled you into a hug, his arms gripping you tightly.

You giggled into his chest, reciprocating the strength at which he held onto you.

Steve pulled back slowly, making sure that his lips gently brushed the side of your face as he went past, sending shivers down your spine. You hadn’t realised how much you needed this until now.

His lips ghosted over yours, your noses bumping together slightly. Steve looked at you with his deep brown eyes and you could have melted right there and then with the amount of warmth in them.

You pushed yourself up on your tiptoes so that you could close the gap between the two of you, your lips instantly colliding with his.

The moment was cut too short by the sound of the bell ringing loudly in your ears. You stepped back, keeping your eyes closed in an attempt to savour the moment.

“Come on, let’s go before someone catches us in here,” Steve said, taking the initiative to slide his hand into yours before walking out the classroom.

You were too caught up in the moment to protest his action and before you knew it, the two of you were swept up in the sea of students, blending in with everyone else.


End file.
